Watching the past
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What if some people Naruto frieands and teacher were to watch all the good and the bad things he suffer throught lives. How will everyone react? How will they be able to look Naruto in the eyes again.


I wonder what would happen if everyone saw the loveable blond past and it wasn't what anyone excepted. So let show them, Take place when Naruto was with Jaraya to get the new hokage.

There was a flash and a few kids and adults fell in what look like Naruto apartment. Sasuke was the first to recover and said "What in the name of Kami happen?!"

Kakashi said "It seems all of us was transported to Naruto apartment."

Shikamaru Ask "Why here and where is that idote?"

Kakashi just shrug his shoulder. Then out of nowhere a flash of light appear and then left to show Naruto bleeding a lot of blood. Everyone freak and Ino rush to Naruto and check his fatals to see if he was alive. She scream for supplies to heal Naruto wounds and Everyone stared looking for anything to help the blond. Sasuke found the first aid kit and brought them to Ino. Two hours later she manage to stable his condition.

Kiba growl and said "Who did this to Naruto, I swear if I find the baster behind this I'm going to rip him/her limp to limp."

Kiba saw Naruto as a friend and a brother. He was an only male in his family and Naruto would always play with him and help when needed.

Shikamaru look down right murders and Said "Who ever did this is so, going to die a painful death."

Ino was shock to see her teams mate look so piss. She never saw Shikamaru this willing to go out and kill someone before and Chouji was so angry he stop eating and mumbling curse. Ino was about to ask what happen when a man With a white V-neck, Black leather pants and Jacket, Black combat boots and White hair, came in the room and saw Naruto looking bad and said "Glad I got him out of there before that Justus hit him. Any way I know your wondering why you are here."

Shikamaru was the first to answer "Yes we do and What happen to Naruto, Did you did this to him?" Everyone was ready to attacked if he said yes. But his answer was "Hell no! I save him from being blast to a million pieces, Fucking **Orochimaru**."

Everyone relax and was ready to go out and rip Orochimaru a new asshole. But Yuuhi place Naruto on the couch. She grabe some medcin and pour it down his throat. She then turn and ask "What your name and why you brought us here, and before you ask I sense energy that could put a demon to sham from you."

"Well since you ask nicely' My name is Leo and I'm a god. Your here to see Naruto past and get a better understanding why he determine to be hokage."

Anko was confuse and ask" Why bring some of us and not this kid freainds and team. I don't have any personal relaship with him."

"Because I'm going to show you what he done for all of you during his younger years. And three more people will whach these with you. Anyway I have duties to attenden to, Oh and time stop and this apartmen will give you anything you want and No Naruto didn't have this before I came, Tell him is a gife for all the shit he been throught. See ya."

Leo then fanshed in a bright shined. Then as soon as the first one die down a another came throught and left three people. Kakashi saw them and said "Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune what are you doing here."

But Tsunada ran to the couch as soon she saw Naruto and started to fuss over him and his injuryed. Everyone didn't know to be worry for Naruto or happy that he have a strang mother figure. Anyway Jiraiya told them everything on what happen and why Tsunade was worry for Naruto. Then a Plasma 6o inches. came up in the living room. (Don't care if they don't have one, just work with me here)

Everyone sat down on the floor or chairs that Naruto had. Everyone was sad to see a blond boy running and cry...

Cliffhanger, So after I write the next chapter, Who should Naruto help from the shadow. Ino, Tenten, or Anko. you pick. So Review and have fun. Oh Pm or just put one name in the reveiws to decied. Also reasons if you want. See ya.


End file.
